


i hear your breath trembling

by voidslantern



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dare, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sugar Daddy Shiro (Voltron), as in the word daddy is used once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidslantern/pseuds/voidslantern
Summary: “I will get it for you, but on one condition.”“Mhm?”“You are going to wear it for the entire day.”----written for Sheith Prompt Party, prompt #79:Keith/Shiro daring the other to wear a remote controlled plug under his clothes, and then enjoying watching as he struggles to hide it during the day.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 180
Collections: Sheith Prompt Party 2020





	i hear your breath trembling

**Author's Note:**

> fic title is a translation of a line of the "FACE" song by Woosung

⋯✧⋯

“Don’t you think you’ve been cooped up here alone for far too long?” the Red Paladin asks, his hands crossed over his chest and a hip cocked, frowning at the sight of Shiro locked in a fistfight with a training sentinel.

Shiro growls something non-committal, straining his muscles to overpower the stubborn bot, but Keith’s patience never has been his stronger forte.

“End training sequence,” he commands, earning a frustrated groan from Shiro when the bot slips out of his grasp and transforms into a million sparkles of white that blow away in phantom wind.

“I almost had him,” Shiro whines. Keith tosses a towel at him. 

“You’re overworking again,” the younger boy sounds suspiciously condescending.

Shiro wipes his face and neck, breathing in the fabric’s almost cotton-like scent. “I want to be prepared.”

Keith sighs and crosses the distance between them, stopping in front of Shiro and glaring up at him. “Shiro, we’ve talked about this. You’re not alone. Not anymore. You’ve got me, you’ve got the team, you’ve got a giant fucking robot lion and its thick armor to protect you.”

Shiro admires the high cheekbones and sharp violet eyes of his boyfriend. His hands find the way to rest on Keith’s waist on their own. “You’ve got a point, baby. But now I have someone I want to protect, too,” Shiro murmurs, bending down to brush against Keith’s lips. The boy yelps and jumps away.

“No, Shiro! Your sweet talk ain’t gonna work this time!”

Shiro frowns at the sight of genuine frustration on Keith’s features. “But—”

Keith grabs his flesh fingers. “No buts, we’re going out, now.”

“Going out?”

Keith eyes him. “Yeah. Care to tell when was the last time you left the Castle of Lions and just had some fun?”

Shiro opens his mouth, then closes it. He genuinely cannot remember if there  _ ever  _ has been such an occasion. He deflates, accepting defeat.

“Fine, baby, let’s go. But I need a shower first.”

Keith lights up immediately at the agreement, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He pulls on Shiro’s hand and forces him down to plant a sloppy, wet kiss against Shiro’s mouth. “Don’t take too long.”

⋯✧⋯

Space Mall is huge, stupidly so. From Keith’s jumbled up explanations Shiro gathers that the team never got to explore the whole place. Shiro himself was too busy finding his way to earn Black’s trust at the time so he never even got a chance to check the Mall. Now that the Castle has been in orbit nearby, Keith happily takes Shiro on a ride in Red. They promise the team to return before night cycle hits but Shiro won’t mind breaking that promise.

There is something in Keith when he’s set to explore, always has been. His curiosity has a stronger pull on Shiro now than ever before — in part because they are literally the first humans so far out in space, in part because he’s so stupidly in love with Keith he simply cannot resist. Thus, he follows Keith and the current of curiosity and their attention snapping from display to display as they set out and delve deeper and deeper inside.

Keith tells in vivid colours about the ridiculous pirate outfits Coran made them wear last time the team was here and Shiro can’t stop chuckling, a little offended he never got to see Keith dressed up like that. Keith blushes, mumbling that it was some trash and junk the whole team put up together under Coran’s guidance. Shiro reassures him he’d still find Keith beautiful wearing it.

Inevitably, the boys find themselves so far deep into the enormous shopping centre they get lost.

“I think the escalators were that way,” Keith points.

Shiro squints. “We took a turn, they should be dead ahead of us now.”

“Maybe we should look for a map or something, like back on Earth? We can’t be too different from aliens, right,” Keith adds a little less confidently. Shiro takes his hand and they proceed walking, following the curve of the small square that holds a crossroad that left the boys confused even more than before.

“We could always ask around,” Shiro reminds him. 

Keith eyes the mall guard who has been ghosting them for a while now. “We should just… go. Yeah. I’m sure we’ll find our way.”

Keith picks up his pace and Shiro has no other choice but to follow, turning to glance at the mall guard who makes a motion with his thumb cutting across his neck. 

“Did you get in trouble with another mall guard?” Shiro asks, laughing despite himself as his mind is flooded with memories from back on Earth, of Keith who always, no matter what, would have security following him around and even stopping him at times. Shiro more than once had to save Keith from trouble — but he never stopped teasing the boy about it since.

Keith gives him a glare and pulls him in for a kiss, so rough and possessive it makes Shiro’s blood sing. He kisses him back without a care in the world if the mall guard is still watching them.

Once they part, Shiro runs his tongue over his abused lips, grinning at the sight of Keith’s equally swollen lips. They’ve hardly had any time to be intimate in a while now, let alone go out like this on a date. Shiro feels guilty he’s been the reason for it far too many times, though as the leader of Voltron, he puts his obligations first. Keith, however, both as his right hand and as his loved one, watches over Shiro almost like a hawk, keeping track of his meals and sleep schedule and now, this. 

If Shiro is being completely honest with himself, he’d collapse without Keith.

Keith bites his lip and takes Shiro’s hand. “Let’s keep going.”

They make a few stops at the stores, browsing through the wares casually though nothing really catches their attention. Not until with a wicked little grin, Keith pulls Shiro into their first alien sex shop.

“Wow,” they say in unison at the sight of dildos and vibrators of all colours, shapes, and sizes imaginable, along with other kinds of tools and equipment they cannot even fathom the use for. Naturally, after browsing for a while and just sharing their thoughts and theories on certain salebles, they gravitate back to the things known to them: the phallic section. A few toys are larger than Shiro’s waist and look obscene enough to actually terrify them. Luckily, there is enough of human-sized merchandise to make curiosity come back to life. Keith laughs at some things and looks interested at others, sometimes wondering out loud about how it would feel like to use such a toy. Shiro entertains the thought, slowly but surely slipping into the land of daydream, until Keith finds what appears to be the butt plugs section.

“Oh, Shiro, check this one out.” Keith points at a larger than usual, remote control toy that has sparkles like stars swirling and glowing within it. The inside workings are hidden and the overall aesthetic is pleasing, but Keith lights up with wonder and just a little bit of horniness to eye the price tag.

Keith, bratty as he is, bites his lip and purrs, “Can you buy me this one,  _ Daddy?” _

Shiro goes bright red in an instant. Shiro has just enough credit chips to get it for him, they both know that. It’s a tremendous effort to keep himself in check when Keith is gazing at him suggestively, standing too fucking close. The scent of Keith’s shower gel alone is enough to make desire churn in the pit of his belly. 

He might as well go down swinging. “Oh, I don’t know, baby.”

“Please—”

Shiro stares down at Keith, then back at the butt plug, then again at Keith. A thought he’s been entertaining for a while now, brought to him by a wet dream of Keith he’s had a while ago, even before they’ve started dating, becomes an idea which in turn becomes a proposal.

“I will get it for you, but on one condition.”

“Mhm?”

“You are going to wear it for the entire day.”

It’s fascinating to watch Keith’s pupils dilate, almost completely obscuring the pretty violet of his irises. “Deal.”

Shiro cocks his head. “Keith.”

The Red Paladin pouts at the displeasure in Shiro’s voice. “I will do as you ask, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

⋯✧⋯

Next morning, Shiro takes special care putting the butt plug inside Keith.

They’ve used their helmets’ translating system, both incredibly embarrassed, to read the instructions, though it appears that aliens, the Galra specifically, since it is a toy produced by their company, use completely different terminology to describe sex-related things. With trial and error, the boys figure out the vibration and intensity controls, though all else remains a mystery since the Galran words do not translate well into English and only cause even more confusion. 

Keith is far too eager for the plug to care and Shiro makes him promise to use the safe word the moment the butt plug does something Keith cannot take.

“Shiro, please,” Keith waves him off. “It’s just a plug. How different can humans and the Galra be, especially down there?”

“Have you seen their dildos?”

Keith swallows down thickly. “Okay, fine, you have a point.” A moment later, “Can you put it in already?”

Shiro slaps Keith’s ass for the good measure before popping open the bottle of lubricant they also got at the sex shop and gently stretching Keith’s hole. The boy whines and keens, trying to fuck himself on Shiro’s fingers.

“You’re such a slut sometimes,” Shiro teases him, slapping Keith’s beautiful round ass again, his little gasp of pleasure music to his ears.

“You haven’t touched me at all this week,” Keith whines back, “you— owe me a lot, now.”

Shiro chuckles, satisfied by the stretch, and carefully slips the toy home, making Keith gasp softly, once again keening to seek friction. Shiro doesn’t need to ask to know Keith is hard already, just from this. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I won’t let myself get carried away like this again,” Shiro cooes, helping Keith adjust the plug. “How does this feel?”

Keith closes his eyes. “Mhm, nice. Full.”

“Good,” Shiro smiles and steps away, wiping his lube-stained hands on the fresh towel. “Now, get dressed, Keith. We’re going to be late to breakfast with the team.”

Keith’s eyes fly open only to glare at Shiro as he turns on the bed, displaying himself fully. “Really? You gonna leave me blue-balled?”

Shiro smiles at Keith’s fine, roused dick, the arch of it, the slightly wider than normal base, the pink tip already beading with desire. It physically hurts him to put distance between them when all that Shiro wants is to lock the door and spend the day in bed with Keith, reminding him over and over again how much he wants and loves him, apologising for every moment when he was… absent and away.

“Don’t forget you have the entire day ahead of you with that plug up your ass, baby,” Shiro teases, then takes the remote control out of his pocket, thumbing the Galran symbols that mean “vibration, stage one”. Keith yelps in surprise, arching his back. Shiro nearly whines, his dick twitching in interest at the sight, but forces himself to play it cool. “See you in five.”

Keith grunts and flips Shiro off.

⋯✧⋯

The first challenge of the day is breakfast, though much to Shiro’s disappointment, Keith weathers it as if it’s nothing. Alternating vibration intensity does get the boy’s cheeks to turn faintly rosy, though it might as well be due to a possessive palm Shiro puts on Keith’s knee.

He’s craving him in ways that make the day ahead of them even longer than it should be.

Still, Shiro keeps in mind this should be a challenge to Keith. The boy hasn’t touched himself, that Shiro knows for sure, admiring the willpower it took Keith to get his arousal under control. Keith said the key to success was to think about Lance — it sent Shiro choking on laughter, drawing the attention of the rest of the team.

“Does thinking about Lance help you now?” Shiro whispers into Keith’s ear as he raises the vibration to level four and thumbs pulsation. Keith glares at him, blushing, and hums something unintelligible. 

Shiro keeps the intensity up for a long while, all the way through the briefing in the common room. He remains close to Keith, both in case there are any sounds coming from the toy that he would prefer the rest not to hear (a common problem with the homeplanet plugs) and because he has decided to experiment with the buttons that they failed to translate. 

The first two make no significant change in Keith’s expression, Shiro notes with nearly academic interest. Pushing the second button again and then the third makes Keith shift in his seat, adjusting so that most of his weight rests on his left ass cheek and thigh. Shiro almost whimpers, mourning a chance to use the offer Keith presents, glancing at Shiro over his shoulder, then once again focusing on Allura talking.

Shiro, pleased with at least some reaction from Keith, rests his hand on the back of the couch they are sitting on, right behind Keith. The Red Paladin shifts closer, subtly. Shiro swears he can scent Keith’s arousal, wondering how the hell does Keith manage to remain so calm and unaffected… though of course, he does. Despite being incredibly sensitive down there and clearly horny for more, he weathers the challenge with utmost determination. Keith will never quit, especially if he — Shiro — is concerned.

Allura dismisses the team. Shiro is stuck with a patrol of the quadrant and Keith is teamed up with Hunk to do some errands for a struggling planet. When they are about to part on their way to their Lions’ hangars, Shiro admires Keith’s lean form in his Paladin armour, grinning at the tucked up bulge in his pants.

“How’s the toy?” Shiro asks sweetly.

Keith smiles back at him, equally sweet, and says, “I’m going to win this thing and then take my price and you better prepare yourself for a whole night of very angry and frustrated fucking because I’ve never been hornier in my life.”

“Mhm, really?”

“And,” Keith steps closer, arching his neck to look Shiro in the eye, “you better up your game.”

Shiro thumbs the remote control without looking. Keith as good as falls into his arms, gasping, his entire body arching as he braces himself against Shiro’s chest. “Like this?” Shiro croons. At that moment, Hunk hails Keith over the comms, wondering why it is taking Keith so long. 

Keith huffs, mumbling hurriedly to Hunk that he is coming (it earns a smirk from Shiro), then he pulls Shiro down for a fierce parting kiss, sloppy and wet, catching Shiro’s bottom lip on his sharp teeth.

“Just a few hours apart, baby,” Shiro whispers when Keith continues to cling to him. His hand glides from Keith’s waist down to the curve of his ass, cupping it and squeezing. Keith lets out a sound at that, blush rising high on his cheekbones. “Every time you feel the toy know that I am thinking about you.”

Keith looks at him and Shiro’s world tilts. Keith is the definition of gorgeous, especially like this, pupils blown and hot breath clouding before him. “I wish I had something to give you, too,” he says quietly.

“Hm… Keep the comms link with me open?”

“You know I always do.”

“Video, then. I want to see you react, not just hear it.”

“Don’t get too cocky. I’m going to wi—”

Shiro cuts him off with a kiss, enjoying Keith’s pretend-annoyed hum.

⋯✧⋯

Keith stays true to his word and leaves an open video comm link to Shiro. It is most curious watching him squirm in his seat and try to keep his voice under control when he speaks to Hunk on their joint mission, but Shiro flatters himself every time Keith’s fierce gaze meets his adoring one.

Patrolling the quadrant is fairly boring without the other Lions, but Shiro entertains himself by letting Keith know exactly how much he misses him, tilting the shot until Keith has a view of Shiro’s body, of what he is doing with his hand down his pants, the other on the remote, sending command after command to that toy that now must be a continued reminder to Keith. He slips a couple of times already, lips parted and wet, eyes glued to the screen as he watches Shiro jack himself off, and Hunk begins to notice something isn’t quite right.

“Hey, Keith, are you sure you’re feeling all right?” Hunk asks after Keith nearly misses the cargo he’s supposed to pick up with Red.

Keith hurries to reassure the Yellow Paladin everything is fine, though Hunk doesn’t buy it, studying Keith’s face on his feed closely.

“I mean, you kinda look like you’ve a fever,” he says, concerned. “And I’ve noticed you’ve barely eaten during breakfast…”

Shiro gasps at that moment, nearing his own peak. Keith’s answer lags for the time it takes him to recover from the sight of Shiro like that, and when he promises Hunk nothing is wrong with him, Shiro thumbs the vibration control to full capacity. It makes Keith lurch forward, bending in his seat. To an outsider, it would look like he’s got a very bad cramp, though Shiro knows the true reason. He can’t help but smile helplessly as he pumps his hand harder, faster, letting Keith know just how much he wants to be the one filling him instead of the plug.

Keith outright groans.

“Keith?!” Hunk worries over the comms.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Keith gasps, carefully straightening in his seat. There’s sweat on his brow and blush bright on his cheeks. He holds the eye contact with Shiro long enough for him to fall apart, come undone in generous spurts that should’ve belonged on Keith’s tongue at the very least.

Keith watches him, then slowly, almost unwillingly, he tears his gaze away and picks up whatever he is supposed to be doing on his errand mission. He makes his best to change the subject, to distract Hunk from whatever the ailment he thinks is befalling Keith.

⋯✧⋯

Jerking off during the patrol definitely helps Shiro in the long run.

There’s an emergency hailed to them from the quadrant Lance and Pidge are stationed at today and Allura wormholes everyone to their location. A battle ensues between Voltron and a Galran battle cruiser that’s been on its way to rob a peaceful garden planet of its quintessence. While the fight lasts, Shiro can’t help but blush fiercely at exactly what feelings Keith is transmitting down their shared bond with Voltron.

“Hey, Mullet, can you stop being weird?” Lance grumbles during a pause between the attacks.

“Fuck off, Lance,” Keith grits his teeth. Shiro almost feels sorry for his boyfriend — he’s turned off the butt plug the moment the fight began but despite that Keith still has a very large toy filling him, shifting with every movement he or Voltron make.

“No, I can’t fuck off,” Lance persists. “If you wanna mindmeld, at least keep your dirty thoughts to yourself.”

“I seriously did not want to see that,” Pidge whines.

“Neither did I,” Hunk adds, wiping at his eyes for the brief moment he dares to take his helmet off.

“Team, focus.” Shiro urges Voltron to turn, shield raised, as more of Galran ships arrive.

Keith may have accidentally transmitted exactly what he wants to do to Shiro tonight but it doesn’t mean it should in any capacity affect their combat skills. And if Shiro is being perfectly honest, Keith’s sword slashes their enemies with a bit more fire today, his irritation fueling Red to pierce the battle cruiser’s armor like it’s nothing but butter. The team senses it, too, and despite the embarrassment, they manage just fine, in the end.

Keith cuts off all comm links but that which he shares with Shiro. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Shiro asks gently.

Keith looks positively wild and sweaty, eyes aflame.

“I’m going to ride you all night long until you’re as sore and aching as I’m right now.”

Shiro bites down on his lips, imagining the scene. “Can’t wait, then.”

Keith only offers a low growl, shifting in his seat again, blush immediately rising on his cheeks.

“You have no idea how it feels, Shiro.”

“Well, once this is over, you might even put that plug in me, as well.”

Keith’s gaze holds the exact level of possessive that has been scaring away anyone who tried to approach Shiro in the months before the Kerberos launch.

“You’re on, Shiro.”

⋯✧⋯

When the team, tired and hungry after a long battle, makes it to the common room, no one denies the simple meal of food goo Coran and Allura offer them.

Shiro leaves the plug on the medium intensity throughout the dinner and debriefing, enjoying the way Keith blushes fiercely when Lance complains to Allura and Coran about Keith’s improper fantasies, though Shiro doesn’t let Lance get away with it, swiftly putting him down when the Blue Paladin oversteps the line. 

Keith, however, still apologises, though Coran shakes his head at the very attempt. “There’s nothing shameful about love, young man.”

Shiro and Keith look at each other and do not need any more words. The feeling, only highlighted by the recent bond to Voltron, is a presence between them, like a puffy blanket embracing them with comfort and warmth. For a blissful while, Shiro rides the sensation until inevitably they are forced out of it by the Princess dismissing her Paladins for the day.

Keith approaches Shiro almost immediately the moment Pidge and he are done discussing a potential upgrade to the Green Lion. Important talk doesn’t stop Shiro from toying with the remote control, and the consequences of it are in the sparks of unmasked desire gleaming in the mauve eyes staring up at him now.

“Wanna spar?”

Shiro frowns, slightly dazed. “Like, spar or  _ spar  _ spar?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Depends on what you want. I wouldn’t say no to either.”

“I’m not sure it is wise to attempt—”

Keith catches Shiro’s next words with a swift, teasing kiss. “Just testing my capabilities here.”

“Still, promise to be careful.”

“I always am.”

⋯✧⋯

The sparring lasts them about five minutes it takes for Keith to come in his workout leggings, with Shiro pressing him face-first into the mat and the butt plug expanded and rubbing right against Keith’s prostate.

“Yield,” Shiro breathes.

“Make me,” Keith gasps out, one bright violet eye peeking at Shiro from behind his messy bangs.

They are blissfully alone. It’s late, after all, and even if anyone walks in on Shiro and Keith, neither would care. Not when Shiro uses his Galra arm to rip Keith’s leggings apart, baring his sweet little ass and the plug still stuffed into his hole.

Shiro unceremoniously takes it out, earning a breathy curse and a definite pop with which the plug leaves Keith’s body. Then, he takes out his own cock and plunges inside Keith to the hilt in one single thrust.

Keith purrs, arching his back even more. “Fucking finally.”

Shiro rolls his hips back, then thrusts in, hard enough to make Keith faceplant into the mat and curse again.

“You’re so wet,” Shiro states. He’s used plenty of lube on Keith in the morning, given the size of the toy, but during the day Keith noted there’s some sort of a fake cum in the plug, as well.

The mess is spectacular and Shiro enjoys every moment of it.

Keith, despite climaxing not a few minutes ago, is hard again, and urges Shiro’s bionic hand beneath them, to take his dick into his hand and have Keith completely at Shiro’s mercy.

“Fuck, Shiro, you feel so good,” Keith mumbles in-between the wanton moans that, together with Shiro’s low grunts, echo through the training room.

“Better than the toy?” Shiro asks, hips slamming into Keith’s petite ass while his artificial hand works a rough, unwavering pace on Keith’s swollen, wet cock.

Keith twists on the floor, locking his eyes with Shiro. “The best fucking thing.”

“Is that so?”

“I couldn’t— ah— wait for you. Nothing compares.”

“Not even when I’m the one in control of what that toy does to you?”

“No—” Keith begins to shudder, tears swelling in the corners of his eyes and falling from his long lashes. “No— Need you—”

Shiro’s heart softens. Merciful, he guides Keith over the brink, holds him through the shuddering orgasm that still echoes in Shiro’s ears with Keith’s raspy moans of Shiro’s given name. He milks him till the last drop, his own dick pounding into Keith’s prostate with all the strength and desire Shiro has accumulated throughout the day until he, too, cannot take it anymore and Shiro comes, with a single low grunt that sounds more like a growl, Keith gathered close to his chest and weeping.

It’s… a long time until they are able to move again. More himself, Shiro flinches at the mess they’ve made, both between their bodies and on the training mat. Keith turns in Shiro’s arms enough to kiss him, slow and unhurried, quite fucked out, exploring Shiro’s mouth all over again.

Shiro is still breathing hard, staring at Keith, at exhaustion on his face and the torn legging still hugging his hips, at the toy discarded and still shimmering faintly with glowing particles inside it.

“I’ve missed this,” Keith murmurs, tracing the line of Shiro’s jaw. Shiro buries his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, breathing him in with just a tinge of desperation. 

“I’m sorry for how I’ve been recently,” he whispers. Keith pulls him in tighter, his blunt nails going through the short buzz of hair at the back of Shiro’s head.

“I was never mad at you, Shiro,” the boy in his arms says. “I just… worry about you.”

“Sorry—” Shiro goes again but this time, Keith doesn’t let him say anything more and simply rocks his hips as his mouth captures Shiro’s.

He’s managed to forget they are still joined but under Keith’s ministrations, he hardens easily.

“Keith—”

“Remember that I’ve said I will ride you all night long, Takashi?”

Shiro can only moan in reply, his fingers already digging into the soft flesh of Keith’s ass.

They always keep the promises they give one another, after all.


End file.
